earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob
=Physical Description= *Garments/Armor: Typically wears simple, loose fitting cloth or leather clothes. Unless it is a special occasion he prefers comfort to style. Often he can be seen wearing a heavy set of mithril armor. *Distinguishing Features: Skin has a dark, weathered look. Multiple cut and burn scars, particularly on his arms, from his blacksmithing profession. =Personality= *Rob has a tendency to be a bit overconfident in his abilities. He sometimes gets into situations over his head. *He is fairly laid back and easy going. He doesn't have any kind of plan for his future and just lives from day to day. *He doesn’t mind just sitting back and observing what is going on. Being the center of attention doesn’t really suit him. When he does share what’s on his mind it is usually short and right to the point. *Rob is also fairly fluent in orcish, but he can't quite get the accent right. =History= Rob was born in the town of Goldshire. He was 13 when the first orcish invasion took place. He escaped with his parents and eventually reached Lordaeron with the other refugees led by Anduin Lothar. They had just settled into a new home when the fighting between the Alliance and the Horde flared up again. By the time the second war started he was 19 and was conscripted into the army. During his training, Doomhammer's failed assault on Lordaeron took place. He was a footman in the army for a while and took place in a few battles up until the orcish internment camps were set up South of Lordaeron. They sent Rob to the Lordamere Internment camp as a guard. It was a boring job most of the time. Once imprisoned, the orcs rarely put up any kind of resistance. The mages and wizards from nearby Dalaran frequently visited the camp demanding access to the orcs and their belongings, apparently studying the demonic influence the orcs had been under. Many of the guards had bad relations with the mages but were forced to endure their involvement. Eventually, realizing the orcs posed no serious threat; Rob began spending some time with them in secret. There were a couple of other guards already doing this at the time, but the rest hated the orcs. Rob would have been imprisoned at the very least if he were ever caught. Over the next few years Rob and a few of the other guards picked up some of their language and customs. Half out of frustration and boredom they decided to break a few of the orcs they had talked to out of the camp to join the few groups of free orcs. This was around the time Turalyon led his forces into Draenor. Rob was 22 at the time. It was actually quite easy. Security was light in the first place but with most of the army gathering around the Dark Portal, getting some of the orcs out was simple. Over the next several years they escorted more of the orcs out of the camp, sometimes being paid by renegade orc clans to locate friends and even family members in the internment camps. Rob knew what he was doing would probably be considered treason, but that just made it more interesting. Few people ever questioned the disappearance of an orc from the camp anyway. At one point Blackmoore sent an inquisition from but Durnholde Keep, but they simply told them they had been killed by the Dalaran mages’ experiments and the issue was quickly dropped without further investigation. Just for security, however, Blackmoore had most of the guards stationed at Lordamere sent to Durnholde. The camp was far larger than Lordamere and had thick stone walls rather than crude wood walls. Blackmoore’s treatment of the orcs was especially cruel. He would have them tortured and force them to fight each other. On occasion forest trolls would be brought to the Keep but they usually caused more trouble than they were worth and were executed. Despite its size, Rob did continue some association with the orcs while there. By the time he was 26 he had been promoted to Captain of the Guard. However, he became depressed about his situation and felt like his life was passing by as he sat around in a prison. Around that time, a group of orcs from the Frostwolf clan were brought into the camp. One of them was a shaman named Zatia. She eventually became close friends with Rob, and she convinced him to leave the internment camp with her once and for all. Although security was a bit tighter at Durnholde it was still possible to get prisoners out with the right conditions. Rob told no one he was leaving, and one night broke Zatia and two other Frostwolves out, claiming he was transferring them to another camp. They lived in the outskirts of Andorhal together for several years. With a false surname, Rob worked as a blacksmith while Zatia studied nature and honed her native shaman skills. Whenever they traveled together she wore a robe and mask to conceal her identity. She eventually grew tired of living among humans in secrecy and left to join the remnants of her clan, led by the new warchief Thrall, who had been a prisoner himself at Durnholde most of his life. She visited Rob occasionally at first but joined her people when they sailed to Kalimdor. Rob hasn’t heard from her since. When she left, Rob moved from the Lordaeron region and just sort of wandered. Fortunately he left before the plague of undeath began poisoning the land and the people. His parents were both still living in the city of Lordaeron when Arthas returned from Northrend and started killing everyone. Since leaving, Rob has been working as a blacksmith and occasional mercenary in the Eastern Kingdoms, finding work wherever it was available. He has recently found more permanent employment with the Grey Tiger Shipping & Freight Company. Internal Links *Gray Tiger Tong *Stories and Artwork by/about the Tong External Links *Guild website - The website for the Tong *Guild forums - The forums for the Tong, where all are welcome *Alliance roster *Horde roster Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Warrior Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong Category:Members of the Tong